


My Love

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms
Summary: Church and Caboose.Finished





	1. Chapter 1

> My Love, Caboose, who I hold so close and dear.
> 
> You are an amazing person and I wish I could be yours, you may be very dumb, but oh so very adorable. You are very very clueless, with your head up in the clouds, but you are very keen to the feelings I have for you, wanting to envelope you in a shroud of hugs and love. You know how to make me smile, after a long day after work, we hang out all the time, but I wish it wouldn't go, for it's love I always a dream to show. Will you envelope me in your broad strong shoulders and hold me? Will you be mine? 
> 
> Love be yours,
> 
> Church~


	2. My Lost

My best friend Church,

You are probably going to be surprised that I reciprocate those feelings, I have felt for you ever since I met you, and I will gladly wrap my arms around you. But how can I love you If you're not here? 

Love, 

Caboose~

 


	3. Loved and Lost

My love, Caboose

You really reciprocate my complicated feelings? You were right, I am quite surprised, and saddened. You were also right about the fact I'm gone, but needn't worry, my lovely boy, I'll came back soon and you will never have to be alone. We will be together and live our lives to the fullest extent.

I love you, see you soon, 

Church~

~тнє єи∂~


End file.
